


Cool vibes

by MartyMiaMatt



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Cheating, F/M, Female original character - Freeform, Groping, Kisses, Mutual Seduction, OC is 21 year old and not a "minor" though, Period-Typical Sexism, Power Imbalance, Sexual Tension, Size Difference, Songfic, Submissive Female Character, Talk of Pregnancy, Wine, Workplace Sexual Harassment, alcohol consumption, dub-con, literal master-slave relationship, non-graphic mention of violence, self-insertion OC, sexual purity is seen as valuable, slight virginity kink, super cliche, this is a completely self indulgent thing i wrote for myself
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartyMiaMatt/pseuds/MartyMiaMatt
Summary: La voleva. Aveva bisogno di averla, con un’urgenza che non ricordava di avere provato da molto tempo; non era mai stato di temperamento passionale.Impulsivamente la afferrò per la vita, la sollevò e la fece sedere sul bordo del tavolo.Il sangue gli ribolliva nelle vene.Perché lei, maledizione? Per tutti gli dèi, era soltanto una schiava.





	Cool vibes

**Author's Note:**

> .... Oookay.  
>  Ho esitato a lungo prima di decidere di postare questa storia, perché è qualcosa di totalmente "auto-indulgente" che ho scritto per me stessa e non credo susciterà il minimo interesse.  
> Si tratta di una fic che ho scritto un paio di anni fa, quando mi ero completamente immersa nel fandom della serie tv "Spartacus". Avevo una cotta per Craig Parker, l'attore che interpretava Gaio Claudio Glabro, e per divertimento ho creato un personaggio femminile originale che mi assomigliava (be', una versione molto più attraente di me stessa, in realtà ;P), per farlo interagire con i personaggi della serie.  
> Haha. Molto poco dignitoso :D  
> Avevo sviluppato diverse idee per la storia di questo personaggio, ma alla fine non ho mai scritto niente tranne questo brano.  
> E' ambientato durante la seconda stagione. Valeria, il mio OC, è una schiava appartenuta a Lucrezia e che viene poi affidata a Ilizia. Altri dettagli sono presenti nel brano, ma se desiderate altre spiegazioni, chiedete pure! 
> 
> La fic contiene alcune strofe della canzone "Cool Vibes" di Vanilla Ninja.

_“Don’t want you to lead me to the dark_

_Don’t need you to tear my heart apart_

_Don’t do that_

_Though people say that you’re my enemy_

_I know you can set me free”_

Gaio Claudio Glabro detestava Capua.

Odiava il suo terreno polveroso e la sua aria afosa e pesante, che si insinuava fino nelle vesti e sulla pelle. Disprezzava i suoi abitanti, che parevano tenere in maggior considerazione un intrattenimento vile come quello offerto dai gladiatori piuttosto che onorare le tradizioni di Roma.

Be’, senz’altro alla luce dei recenti avvenimenti anche i cittadini di Capua avevano subito una scossa, pensò cupamente. Le belve feroci di quell’idiota di Batiato si erano rivoltate contro di lui e avevano compiuto un massacro nella sua stessa casa, prima di scatenare il caos sulla città.

Era per questo motivo che era stato costretto ad abbandonare Roma per trasferirsi nella villa che un tempo era appartenuta proprio al lanista. Il solo mezzo che gli rimanesse per riuscire ad avanzare la propria carriera politica era dedicarsi in prima persona alla cattura di Spartacus, con un vero esercito; certo non grazie ai mercenari indisciplinati di quel ragazzino arrogante di Seppius.

 

Glabro si alzò in piedi, allontanando la sedia, e compì un giro attorno alla scrivania sulla quale erano disposte le mappe e le carte che stava studiando, sulle quali stava progettando le sue prossime mosse. Nonostante l’apertura che dava sulla terrazza, quella sera la calura che spirava verso l’interno era particolarmente soffocante, nemmeno un alito di brezza a recare un po’ di conforto.

Più di ogni altra cosa, Gaio detestava trovarsi in quella casa.

Sapeva che anche Ilizia provava lo stesso sentimento; Ilizia glielo aveva lasciato intendere chiaramente. Se non altro, dal loro arrivo era riuscita a migliorare notevolmente le condizioni di quelle rovine.

Fra quelle mura che avevano visto versato il sangue dei migliori cittadini di Capua, non riusciva a fare a meno di avvertire il morso del passato; il sussurro di ombre che gli ricordavano costantemente il suo fallimento per non essere ancora riuscito a catturare il maledetto Trace. La presenza di Lucrezia non aiutava a dimenticare.

Il pretore scosse la testa. Erano solo sciocchezze, soltanto immaginazione.

Quella sistemazione poteva essere sgradevole, ma era solo temporanea. Presto sarebbe riuscito nel suo intento e avrebbe finalmente ottenuto la gloria e il riconoscimento che meritava.

Spartacus l’avrebbe pagata.

 

Prese il calice argentato posato sul bordo della scrivania e mandò giù in un sorso ciò che restava del pregiato Falerno che sua moglie aveva acquistato, sperperando le sue finanze in un tentativo di vendicarsi di lui. Afferrò la brocca: vuota.

Gaio non aveva l’abitudine di bere in grande quantità; generalmente riteneva che fosse più sicuro mantenere una mente lucida e pronta. Tuttavia, quella sera si rese conto di non essere ancora sazio.

Si diresse verso la porta. Sulla soglia, appena fuori dalla stanza, stava una delle schiave.

«Riferisci a mia moglie che la raggiungerò più tardi e che nel frattempo può ritirarsi.»

«Sì, padrone.»

«Un’altra cosa. Di’ alla sua schiava Valeria che mi porti dell’altro vino.»

Con un altro cenno di assenso, la giovane donna si avviò nel corridoio buio.

Gaio tornò a sedersi e posò il mento su una mano, in attesa. La villa era silenziosa. Le candele poste nel candelabro di bronzo gettavano sui fogli la luce delle loro fiammelle tremolanti.

Per un attimo, gli parve quasi di poter trovare un po’ di pace.

Alcuni istanti dopo, un rumore di passi leggeri si avvicinò alla porta.

 

L’uomo si voltò. Sulla soglia stava in piedi la giovane schiava che mesi prima Ilizia aveva ricevuto in dono da Lucrezia: Valeria.

Inizialmente sua moglie non era parsa particolarmente interessata, limitandosi ad assegnare alla ragazza compiti banali nella gestione della casa; ma ultimamente l’aveva presa quasi sotto la propria ala, includendola tra altre due schiave personali che facevano parte della sua scorta. Adesso la giovane lo guardava in silenzio, tenendo tra le mani la bottiglia. Aveva l’aria di essere pesante per le sue braccia sottili.

«Vieni avanti.»

Lei obbedì. Mentre si avvicinava, la luce argentea della luna inondò la sua figura.

Era considerevolmente minuta, più bassa rispetto a lui di tutta la testa; era a piedi scalzi e indossava la consueta veste giallo chiaro che Ilizia aveva dato a tutte le schiave.

«Hai impiegato molto tempo ad arrivare» osservò Gaio, asciutto.

La ragazza abbassò lo sguardo. «Chiedo perdono, padrone. Tua moglie mi aveva dato il permesso di coricarmi.»

Gaio fece un gesto con la mano. «Versami dell’altro vino.»

Valeria posò la bottiglia sul tavolo e riempì il suo calice. Con lieve sorpresa, notò che ve ne era un altro, vuoto. Eppure a quell’ora della notte era tardi perché il padrone attendesse un ospite…

L’uomo prese il calice e lo rigirò per qualche istante tra le dita, osservando il liquido dal colore sanguigno. La guardò raccogliersi le mani in grembo e guardarlo di sfuggita, pronta a congedarsi.

«Posso fare altro per te, padrone?»

Gaio prese un rapido respiro. Non era certo lui stesso di quello che intendeva fare.

«Sì. Resta.»

Prese lui stesso la bottiglia e riempì l’altro bicchiere, per poi porgerglielo con un gesto sbrigativo.

Valeria guardò il bicchiere e poi lui, con l’aria di non capire.

«Prendi» ordinò, poiché lei non si muoveva. «Tienimi compagnia. Bevi, ragazza» la esortò.

 

Finalmente Valeria prese il bicchiere. Le loro dita si sfiorarono per un istante.

A quell’ora portava sciolti i capelli che di solito erano raccolti in una treccia: lunghe onde nere che le ricadevano sulla schiena fino ai fianchi. Prima di allora non si era mai accorto della loro lunghezza.

Non si era mai accorto di _lei_ fino a pochi giorni prima.

Era sempre stato devoto a sua moglie; anche se non era completamente indifferente alla bellezza di alcune schiave, non aveva mai pensato davvero di cercare altre donne.

Certamente non aveva pensato alla ragazza quieta che ora gli stava davanti.

Gaio bevve un altro sorso di vino e cercò di allontanare quei pensieri.

Anche Valeria avvicinò con cautela le labbra al bicchiere. L’odore pungente invase le sue narici. Le era concesso di bere solamente in rare occasioni, come durante le feste, quando la severità dei padroni si rilassava; non era abituata a quel sapore forte e corposo. 

«Che cosa pensi di questo vino?»

Valeria guardò l’uomo, sorpresa per essere stata interpellata.

«… È molto forte. È buono.»

Gaio fece altri due passi verso di lei. Adesso torreggiava sulla ragazza, sembrandole ancora più imponente nella sua veste color crema. Non indossava il consueto mantello porpora, che giaceva abbandonato sullo schienale della sedia.

Con la mano libera le prese il mento tra le dita, alzandole leggermente il viso.

Sfiorò con un dito il sottile taglio roseo che attraversava obliquamente la sua guancia sinistra, partendo dallo zigomo e arrivando quasi fino al mento.

«È stata Ilizia a farti questo?»

Valeria esitò. « È stata colpa mia, l’avevo contrariata …»

«Devi comprenderla. La gravidanza rende le sue azioni più imprevedibili.»

Subito dopo averlo detto, Glabro si chiese se non fosse impazzito. Che cosa gli passava per la testa? Perché mai sentiva il bisogno di giustificare il comportamento di sua moglie con una schiava?

La giovane intervenne a liberarlo dalla sua inquietudine, osando con maggiore sicurezza:

«La gravidanza è uno dei più grandi doni degli dèi… è un’esperienza che può mutare la vita di una donna, mio signore.»

«Mmh. Tu credi?» Il pretore le rivolse uno sguardo penetrante, piegando le labbra in un piccolo sorriso. Poi si avvicinò ancora, questa volta abbastanza perché i loro corpi si sfiorassero.

Vide la ragazza irrigidirsi impercettibilmente, il suo collo tendersi nel trattenere il fiato.

 

Valeria strinse il proprio calice.

In quel momento ricordò con estrema chiarezza quella conversazione che avevano avuto poche sere prima, in un corridoio avvolto nella penombra, a pochi passi dalle orecchie di Ilizia.

Il calore della mano ruvida e possente che le aveva appoggiato su un braccio. Le parole che le aveva sussurrato a un orecchio.

Non si era trattato che di brevi istanti: ma subito dopo l’aveva guardato allontanarsi con il cuore che le batteva all’impazzata e il sangue che le ruggiva nelle tempie. Sensazioni molto simili a quelle che stava provando ora.

Glabro la osservava, senza accennare ad allontanarsi. Poi iniziò a parlare, a voce bassa, in un tono all’apparenza casuale e noncurante:

«La tua precedente proprietaria ti ha ceduta a mia moglie come pegno della sua generosità e amicizia. Ha scelto te perché ti riteneva un dono appropriato.»

«Sì, è così.»

«A questo scopo, immagino che abbia vegliato sulla tua purezza.»

Valeria si sentì percorsa da un leggero brivido. Era assurdo, perché la calura era quasi insopportabile.

«… Sì, padrone.»

«Questo farebbe di te una candidata adatta a essere donata nuovamente a un uomo degno, quando se ne presentasse l’occasione…»

Bevve un altro sorso e si mosse lentamente, girandole attorno. Valeria rimase ferma. In piedi dietro di lei, Glabro le posò una mano su una spalla.

«… Non allarmarti. Non ho intenzione di allontanarti da questa casa, per il momento.»

Trovandosi così vicino a lei, riusciva ora a percepire il calore della sua pelle sotto il leggero strato di tessuto. La linea delicata del suo collo e della sua schiena. La vita stretta, i fianchi snelli… vi posò le mani, facendola trasalire.

«Dunque, dimmi… non sei mai stata amata da un uomo prima d’ora?»

Valeria deglutì.

«No. Mai.»

 

Gaio la fece voltare.

Si fronteggiarono, ancora una volta.

Gli occhi di lei erano grandi, dalle iridi dorate, bordate da lunghe ciglia nere. Anche questo era un dettaglio a cui non aveva mai prestato attenzione.

«Ti ripeto la domanda in un altro modo, allora» proseguì Glabro. Quella sorta di gioco lo stava intrigando. «Hai mai amato un uomo, Valeria?»

Lei annaspò per qualche istante, forse alla ricerca di una bugia che potesse soddisfarlo. Un rapido guizzare del suo sguardo da lui al pavimento, un’esitazione quasi impercettibile: adesso Glabro era sempre più incuriosito.

«Una volta, padrone. Tanto tempo fa.»

Glabro sorrise appena. Mentiva? Difficile dirlo con certezza. Non pretendeva di comprendere le donne, nemmeno le schiave; ma il suo imbarazzo, il colore sulle sue gote, gli lasciavano credere che potesse essere la verità.

«E chi era quest’uomo?»

«… Soltanto un altro schiavo, padrone.»

Qualcosa nella voce di lei sembrava supplicarlo di non indagare oltre, il che era di per sé sufficientemente sospetto. Valeria doveva rassegnarsi, perché  le avrebbe chiesto tutto quello che gli pareva lecito.

«Hai detto che non sei mai stata amata, però. Dunque lui non ti corrispondeva.»

«No.»

«Un uomo cieco, oppure folle» dichiarò Glabro, accarezzandole il viso.

Con il pollice percorse la linea della sua fronte, lungo l’attaccatura dei capelli, e il profilo diritto del naso. Chi era stato l’uomo capace di ignorarla? Già, un pazzo… com’era stato anche lui. In fondo non sapeva quasi niente di lei.

E che cosa c’era da sapere? Di fronte al suo padrone uno schiavo non aveva personalità, non aveva passato. Lei certamente non aveva mai fatto nulla di particolare per attirarlo: eppure alla fine aveva cominciato a vederla, malgrado gli sforzi di quella ragazza per essere invisibile come l’aria.

«Si possono comandare le persone» disse lei, flebilmente «ma non il cuore…»

 

Cercò di indietreggiare, ma Gaio serrò rapidamente le dita attorno al suo polso.

«Ti ho detto di restare. Te ne andrai quando ti dirò di farlo.»

«La padrona…»

«Ilizia dorme» si sorprese a dire con una certa durezza. «Non sono forse anch’io un tuo padrone? I miei ordini hanno meno valore dei suoi?»

La lasciò andare.

Lei scoprì i denti, rispondendogli con una traccia di asprezza che lo colse di sorpresa. «No, padrone. Resterò.»

Gaio si lasciò andare a una leggera risata, ma priva di divertimento.

Versami dell’altro vino. E continua a bere.»

 

La schiava obbedì, questa volta senza ribattere. Un sorso dopo l’altro, lasciò che il liquido dal colore vermiglio le bagnasse la lingua e le riempisse il palato. Il suo sapore era inebriante e goccia dopo goccia le faceva sentire le ginocchia sempre più deboli, la fronte sudata; una sorta di languore scendeva dalla sua gola fino al ventre e ancora più in basso, tra le cosce.

Alzò lo sguardo sul suo padrone, l’uomo che rappresentava tutto quello che temeva e odiava, tutte le umiliazioni e le ferite e le perdite che aveva subito nella sua condizione di schiavitù.

I loro occhi si incontrarono. Quelli di Glabro erano di un azzurro cupo e impenetrabile, che faceva agitare qualcosa dentro di lei e l’attirava come una falena verso il fuoco.

Si sentiva in trappola. Se avesse continuato a rimanere in quella stanza, sentiva che sarebbe annegata inesorabilmente.

Avrebbe ancora potuto provare a fuggire. Disobbedire e andare incontro a una punizione. Ma non riusciva a costringersi a farlo.

 

Gaio la cinse per la vita, i loro volti così vicini che le loro labbra si sfiorarono. Risalì lungo il suo addome, le strinse un seno minuto in una mano.

Valeria esalò l’aria tra i denti.

L’uomo continuò, trovò il suo capezzolo e lo accarezzò attraverso la stoffa, pizzicandolo tra due dita. Il calice che lei ancora stringeva nella mano scivolò a terra, riversando le ultime gocce di vino sul pavimento. Glabro posò il suo. Voleva dedicarle tutta la sua attenzione.

Le prese il viso con entrambe le mani ed esplorò con le dita la massa intricata, pesante e odorosa dei suoi capelli.

Valeria gli mise le mani sul petto, cercò debolmente di allontanarlo. Gaio provò un impeto di rabbia, uno scatto dell’orgoglio virile che gli era stato impartito fin da bambino in quanto maschio romano: in quel momento pensò che avrebbe potuto costringerla, afferrare quelle folte ciocche di capelli e spingerla contro la scrivania, possederla con la forza lì su quel piano di legno.

Avrebbe potuto, era un suo diritto. Sotto le sue mani la sentiva così _fragile._

 

_“Don’t want you to come so close to me_

_Don’t need you to blow my fantasy_

_But I know that you are living far beyond those lies_

_I can see the danger rise_

_In your eyes_

_Cool vibes, why don’t you kill me?_

_Cool vibes, why don’t you turn your eyes away?_

_Can’t you see we’re free to die_

_Cool vibes, all we can do is fight and pray”_

La prese per la vita, premette il proprio corpo contro quello di lei. Con una mano iniziò a slacciare il nastro che legava la parte alta della sua veste attorno al collo; nel farlo sfiorò il collare di legno. Lei gli afferrò la mano. Adesso aveva gli occhi spalancati e il respiro affannoso, ma nella sua espressione c’era qualcosa di diverso dalla paura.

Gaio abbassò il lembo di stoffa, mise a nudo i suoi seni. Ne strinse uno, quasi brutalmente, strappandole un gemito. Poi si abbassò sull’altro, lo baciò e lo morse. I capezzoli di lei divennero duri sotto i palmi delle sue mani.

Cogliendolo di sorpresa, questa volta Valeria non si ritrasse; invece gli strinse le braccia attorno al collo e gli graffiò la nuca con le unghie.

Gaio spinse una mano tra le sue gambe, divaricandole le cosce. Le sollevò la veste e le accarezzò il bassoventre, fece scendere le dita lungo il suo _monte di Venere_ e poi più in basso, verso le pieghe più calde e più sensibili della sua pelle.

Valeria inarcò la schiena e mosse i fianchi, strofinandosi contro di lui. Aggrappata a una sua spalla, lasciò che una mano di lui continuasse ad accarezzare il suo sesso con gesti concentrici. L’altra mano vagò sulle sue natiche.

Si staccarono per un istante. Adesso Glabro avvertiva chiaramente il peso del proprio desiderio, nella forma di un’erezione quasi dolorosa che tendeva la stoffa della sua tunica.

Gli occhi castani della ragazza vi indugiarono per un attimo, prima di ritornare su di lui.

 

La voleva. Aveva bisogno di averla, con un’urgenza che non ricordava di avere provato da molto tempo; non era mai stato di temperamento passionale.

Impulsivamente la afferrò per la vita, la sollevò e la fece sedere sul bordo del tavolo. Il sangue gli ribolliva nelle vene.

Perché _lei_ , maledizione? Per tutti gli dèi, era soltanto una schiava. Si disse che era colpa del troppo vino o dei lunghi periodi di affaticamento a cui lo obbligavano i suoi doveri politici.

La colpa era anche della frattura che aveva cominciato a erodere il suo rapporto con Ilizia… da quando sua moglie portava in grembo il suo erede, Gaio aveva cominciato a sentirsi più che mai sospettoso degli sguardi di tutti gli uomini su di lei. Temeva che qualcuno tramasse per portargliela via, o che lei stessa potesse avere in mente di allontanarsi da lui.

Quando qualche giorno prima quel pomposo imbecille di Varinio aveva toccato il ventre di Ilizia, come se potesse osare rivendicare un qualche possesso su di esso… per un solo lungo istante, Glabro si era sentito sul punto di cedere alla rabbia. Era stato pronto a commettere una follia, a trapassare con la propria spada quel bastardo arrogante.

Per tutte queste ragioni baciò con violenza le labbra di Valeria ancora umide di vino e la sentì rispondere con trasporto, i piccoli seni premuti contro il suo petto.

Le morse il labbro inferiore, sentì le mani della ragazza accarezzargli dolcemente la schiena. Per lei non poteva trattarsi di semplice dovere, pensò. Altrimenti sarebbe rimasta immobile a subire le sue carezze, l’avrebbe supplicato di fermarsi con gli occhi colmi di lacrime… altrimenti le sue cosce non sarebbero state così aperte e il suo ventre così umido.

 

Si separò da lei, ansimando. Le sue labbra delicate adesso erano arrossate. Le baciò ancora la gola pallida, l’incavo tra il collo e la spalla. Ebbe un istante di buon senso e lucidità e non le lasciò morsi, che avrebbero potuto recare segni visibili e sospetti.

«Padrone…»

In quel momento, un rumore di passi. Immediatamente si allontanarono l’uno dall’altra, ricomponendosi frettolosamente.

Fortunatamente, si trattava non di Ilizia, ma della schiava di prima.

«La padrona richiede di vedere suo marito.»

Glabro raddrizzò le spalle e si schiarì la gola.

«… Sarò da lei tra pochi istanti.»

Rimasero nuovamente soli. Il pretore si voltò nuovamente verso la ragazza, osservandola ravviarsi nervosamente i capelli.

Le prese il viso. Passò il pollice sulle labbra semiaperte di Valeria.

«Manterrai il segreto riguardo a quanto è successo stasera.»

«Sì, padrone.»

«Ma non lo dimenticherai» aggiunse. «Perché io non lo farò.»

Valeria emise un breve sospiro, guardando a terra. «Devo pulire la macchia…»

«Lo farai domani. Adesso hai il permesso di ritirarti.»

Lei chinò il capo.

Fece per dire qualcosa; invece si morse il labbro e tacque.

Glabro la guardò uscire, seguendo il movimento dei suoi fianchi.

 

 

Con il cuore in gola, Valeria si diresse a passi svelti verso gli alloggi della servitù.

Si fermò per inspirare ed espirare profondamente, massaggiandosi il viso sudato.

Sperò che il buio bastasse a celare il suo rossore, così le sue compagne non avrebbero fatto domande.

Sentiva una strana oppressione al petto: un misto di ebbrezza e insoddisfazione.

Quello che era accaduto era un errore imperdonabile, che rischiava di metterla seriamente in pericolo. Aveva sempre lavorato duramente per ottenere la fiducia di tutti i proprietari per cui aveva lavorato.

Fin dal primo momento aveva offerto la propria devozione a Ilizia, nonostante il carattere imprevedibile della giovane nobildonna la intimorisse; aveva iniziato soltanto da poco a essere ripagata con la sua stima. Era in una posizione delicata e bastava poco per infrangere quell’equilibrio.

Era certa che il padrone non fosse realmente invaghito di lei. Non l’aveva mai considerata, la notava a malapena; e questa era stata la sua fortuna, perché almeno significava evitare di venire picchiata o violata. Solamente nelle ultime settimane aveva iniziato a guardarla come se non l’avesse mai vista prima.

Valeria aveva iniziato a sentire i suoi occhi che la seguivano da lontano, mentre lei era impegnata nelle faccende quotidiane o si prendeva cura di Ilizia.

Quei momenti in cui indugiava senza ragione nel rivolgerle la parola, o le faceva qualche richiesta che gli desse l’occasione di seguirla in un’area isolata della villa.

Ripensò allo spettacolo che le aveva ordinato qualche sera prima… una danza sensuale per intrattenere gli ospiti durante il banchetto e distrarli dai tristi pensieri della guerra. Così aveva detto Glabro.

In apparenza si trattava semplicemente di divertire il pubblico, ma tra gli altri era presente Ilizia… il padrone le aveva dato quel comando per fare uno spregio alla moglie, una mancanza di rispetto sottile ma carica di significato.

Ed era il motivo per cui la donna, in privato, l’aveva schiaffeggiata e le aveva graffiato la faccia con un coltello da frutta.

Non doveva più ripetersi. Se Glabro l’avesse convocata nuovamente, lei avrebbe dovuto ignorare i suoi ordini e rifiutarsi, andare incontro piuttosto a qualunque punizione.

Anche se trovarsi in presenza di quell’uomo enigmatico e pericoloso la faceva sentire più debole che mai e faceva divampare un fuoco nelle sue vene.

Anche se fissarlo negli occhi, e sfiorare le sue labbra e il suo corpo, era come se qualcuno avesse aperto uno squarcio nel suo corpo, una ferita che la dilaniava e dalla quale il sangue stillava goccia dopo goccia.

Appoggiata con la mano a una parete, Valeria drizzò le spalle e lisciò l’orlo della veste.

Non poteva più cedere. Non aveva scelta: se voleva vivere, doveva restare lontana da lui.

Nella sua mente balenò il pensiero che… a quelle condizioni, era una vita ben poco felice.

Scosse la testa. Lei era una schiava: la sua esistenza era già sufficientemente colma di dolore e di pericolo.

Si affrettò ad allontanare immediatamente il volto di Gaio e i suoi occhi freddi e luminosi dalla propria mente.

Li cancellò come se non fossero mai esistiti, e riprese a camminare lungo il corridoio.

 

_“Cool vibes, w_ _hy don’t you thrill me? (Cool vibes)_

_Cool vibes, why don’t you kill me?_

_All that I can see are shadows of my destiny”_

**Author's Note:**

> Dato il tono erotico del brano, mi sembra giusto precisare che si tratta di fantasia e che non supporto una relazione simile nella realtà, in quanto presenta un chiaro sbilanciamento di potere.  
> Gaio ha potere di vita e di morte su una donna che, in quanto schiava, è priva di diritti e considerata come un oggetto. Anche se Valeria è consenziente e attratta da lui, in realtà non avrebbe libertà di scelta in ogni caso, quindi è chiaro che nella realtà il suo consenso non sarebbe rilevante.  
> Non sto rappresentando come "romantica e ideale" questa situazione, ma ho semplicemente voluto scrivere qualcosa di erotico per il mio piacere e secondo il mio gusto personale (e spero per il diletto di almeno qualche lettore!). Inoltre questa storia è piuttosto vecchia e oggi probabilmente non la scriverei allo stesso modo.


End file.
